


Songs and Swooning

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 times music played a part in Andy and April's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs and Swooning

Andy makes up a stupid song to the waiting music of the answering machine of the State Parks something and April falls in love _instantly_. It's dumb and the lyrics don't even rhyme, but he's grinning so wide that it beams right into her heart. Or whatever. He's fine.

 

She's started hanging around the shoeshine stand at the end of the day, finding her mark and, from the seat she has made into her throne here, she finds this place much more familiar and certainly more interesting than anything that goes on at the Parks Department. Andy hums tunelessly while shining Kyle's shoes (Does this guy even work sometimes, or does he spend his life getting shoeshines?) and the butterflies swarm up inside her chest again. She's already bought his band's CD last week, but if he sold a recording of him just humming, she'd buy that too.

 

Every small victory counts. Any song going out to her is a song not going out to Ann. It's just this one song, but it's a good one, and he's looking straight at her when he strikes the first chords of _The Way You Look Tonight_. Ann walks away to her boring boyfriend and everything is as it should be.

 

April helps Andy search for the perfect apartment and in every one of them, he sings a few notes in every room just to test the way his voice sounds. It sounds great, it always does. April allows herself a bit of reverie and pictures him singing just for her in this place if they eventually moved in together, but until then, these quirky soundtests of his will do. He doesn't get his own place in the end, but the daydreams don't leave.

He _asks her out_ before the picnic. Andy actually _asks her out_ to make up a song together, and she says yes, of course she does, and they're going out tonight, just the two of them. Except the stupid bouncer asks for her stupid ID and won't let her into the stupid bar and everything falls to pieces. Andy leaves her hanging there, and she doesn't answer her stupid parents when they ask why she's back so early.It's her birthday and no one should be this fucking sad on their birthday. Especially not when your crush promised you a song and told you you looked great and cannot even object to your age anymore. Yet here she is, watching Ann brush up against Andy's arm, and he's smiling and chatting like the whole gradually getting flirty with April for the past few months never happened. By the time he comes back, she's grabbed the nearest idiot and she doesn't even _want_ the stupid song.

 

When an asshole broke your heart, what are you supposed to do? You go to whatever country, get yourself a hot dude and parade around with him in front of the jerk's ugly face to make him suffer. What April didn't plan, though, was for Eduardo to come to her to tell her all about his jam session with Andy, to rub in her face how fucking _nice_ Andy is. She sends him back to where he came from on the spot.

 

The worst part about being mad at Andy is when she is not, in fact, mad at him. He hangs around the Parks Department chatting with Tom or Donna, even Jerry, sings them his new songs he's working on, and for just a fraction of a second, she longs to join in and listen to him, but then she hears Ann laughing with Leslie in her office and she shuts off these thoughts and plans Ann's murder in her head one more time.

 

If April had to pick her favorite thing about dating Andy, she'd say that it's having a giant human puppy who loves her and cherishes her and goes with whatever she says, and also happens to be super hot, but the second best thing is probably one single moment that encapsulates everything she's feeling about him. They're lying on Burly's couch (he might come home soon but they don't really care), skin against skin, Andy's fingers are going through April's hair as her head is resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and he starts to sing her the song he wrote for her months ago. It's not even the right name and she can't hear it all that well with the TV going in the background, but it's making his chest rise and his voice is beautiful and he wrote this just for _her_. And it's the most beautiful song she's ever heard. 

 

The morning of their wedding day, Andy wakes up crazy early, which is the opposite of what he normally does, and tells her it's a secret when she asks why he's leaving her to freeze to death (he does give her a couple more blankets and a kiss to make up for it). It's not until the actual wedding that she finds out that he's written a song just for her. It's clumsy and gorgeous and she wants to hear it over and over again. Which she does − they have all the rest of their lives to get bored by that song. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
